falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Memphis
New Memphis was built amongst the ruins of the Pre-War city Memphis, Tenessee. It is led by the Wintress Group, an organisation that has ruled the city for over 70 years. It is the largest populated city in the the state of Tenessee after the Great War. Although things are quiet and normal in the city in 2281, it has had a rough history, mostly leading to wars between the survivors. History New Memphis was founded in 2219 by Felix Wintress. The city consists out of 2 big regions, and a smaller one: Tenner, Ponto and Gun Mill. The mightiest organisation there is the Wintress Group, but it has strong competition from the Gun Dividers. The Association is the oldest of the 3 mighty business and has a strong allegiance with the Group. in the late 2100's, when more people started coming to the ruins of Memphis, the crime rate of the city, especially in Tenner, was rising quickly. This was due to the lack of enough food. This eventually led to the Lauderdale Ware between the Association in Ponto and the Raiders in Tenner. Wars in New Memphis: the Lauderdale War, Weaponry Wars and the Black Market Wars. Pre-War In 2064 the mayor of Memphis, one Martin Halford, decided that his citizens needed protection in case of a nuclear attack on the city. So he hired a private company and made them built a large series of tunnels underneath the important buildings of the city. They also built large water boilers, which would make sure the citizens would always have clean water.The construction went well and ended in 2069. After this, the tunnels were stocked with supplies. The tunnels were Memphis' police force would live were also filled with weapons, hunting rifles, assault rifles and even some laser and plasma weapons. Now that they had safe tunnels were they could hide in case of a nuclear war, the citizens of Memphis were relieved and so, they waited... During the War When the messages of Chinese nuke launches came to Martin Halford, he immediately started the evacuation procedure. The citizens were orderly relocated to their designated tunnels and when all were inside, the tunnel doors were closed. 2 nuclears bombs fell on Memphis and destroyed most of the city and its surrounding villages. The tunnels withstood the 1st bomb, but when the 2nd one striked the city, some of the huge water boilers malfunctioned and exploded. Thanks to these explosions, a large part of the tunnels where the normal citizens where hiding, collapsed. In the days after the collapse there were barely any citizens left, because if they hadn't died in the explosion or collapse itself, they died of radiation and thirst. The tunnels that had survived, where the mayor's, the police's and some tunnels for the higher classed citizens. Post-War After a couple of months, the survivors in the high-class citizens tunnels, ran some tests to determine the level of radiation. It was low enough for a human to survive. They sent out some small scouting parties equipped with radiation suits and Rad-Away to explore the surface. When they decided that it was safe enough, they went outside. The survivors scavenged the old Memphis Redbirds baseball stadion, because their tunnels lied underneath it, and the surrounding buildings. They also got in contact with the tunnels underneath the nearby First Tennesse Bank tower. When those survivors came out as well, the number of survivors was almost 600. The survivors soon started to divide tasks, like farming, scavenging, guarding, etc., and eventually they grew into a real community. This led to the foundation of the settlement Tenner, located inside the old baseball stadion. In the beginning, the citizens of Tenner lived good. They scavenged the ruins for food and water, grew their own crops, and were protected by guards against the ghoulified inhabitants of old Memphis. In 2093, some villagers went south and founded a small settlement in the old Rivermont Park, near the river. The villagers there fished in the only slightly irradiated river, and filled large barrels with water, which they then traded with Tenner. Now the citizens of Tenner didn't have to worry anymore of any food or water shortages. But in 2176, Rivermont was attacked and obliterated by raiders. Now the well of Tenner's food and water was no more. Luckily, they still had a large amount of food stored, but that would run out some time, and the nearby buildings where almost completely scavenged empty. This was when some of Tenner's inhabitants went southeast to find food and water sources somewhere else. They didn't have to go very far. They settled inside and around the old hospital, nearby the crossroads of Thomas Boulevard and East Pontotac Avenue, and named it Ponto. They kept the food and medical supplies for themselves, and didn't send anything back to Tenner. The people in Tenner weren't happy with the situation at all. They organised themselves and went to Ponto, armed with everything they had. Luckily, Felix Wintress and his men managed to stop the raiders coming from the north and kill most of them. But there were some of them who managed to go around the village and they barricaded themselves inside the ruined houses of Lauderdale Avenue, an important road leading to the south, to the Memphis Health Center. 'The Lauderdale War (2194-2195)' Now that the route with the small trading village that was built in and around the old Memphis Health Center to the south was blocked, less supplies were coming in. The doctors in Ponto couldn't take care of those that were hurt in the raider attack, because of a lack of Stimpacks and other medicines normally brought in from the Health Center. Less medicine also meant less Rad-X and Rad-Away, and thus there were fewer and fewer people sent in to scavenge the irradiated buildings for extra supplies. The Association decided to attack the barricaded raiders quickly and destroy them in one strike, for once and for all, but they lacked the means to do so. Felix Wintress and his men went out most nights, killing a couple of raiders every time, but there were simply too many. So they needed a different strategy, something bold. And then, Felix came up with a great idea: enter the sewers that run underneath the houses in Lauderdale Avenue where the raiders are, plant a few explosives underneath every house and let them explode. The Association decided that that strategy would be the best, and so, they equipped their soldiers with dynamite and C4 and sent them on with Felix WIntress and his men. Once all the bombs were in place, they switched on the detonators and let the bombs go off. The explosions killed most of the raiders in a few seconds and the survivors were mostly killed by the collapsing houses falling on top of them. After this event the war with Tenner was over, and some of the citizens of Ponto, mostly people who had lost a relative or a friend in the battles, grouped together and built a monument in the middle of Ponto, honouring Felix Wintress and the Association, the men who had saved the village. After the Lauderdale War Now that the trading route with the other settlement was free again, and since they were no longer threatened by Tenner, Ponto went into into its golden years. Over the decades, Ponto grew immensely, in size and population. In 2248, the miniature Vault where the mayor and the police force of Pre-War Memphis had lived opened up. The bunker had almost run out of supplies and thus, its inhabitants were sent outside, inside the ruins. The bunker had been build underneath the old Mephis Light, Gas & Water Division building, which was a large complex on top of a small hill. The descendant of Martin Halford, the young Logan Halford, was the leader of the descendants of the old police force. They had been afraid that the outside would be a terrifying radiation pool filled with mutated monsters and hungry cannibals with guns and explosives, but in fact they found that it was pretty quiet and peacefull in the ruins of Memphis. They set up base inside the Division building and started sending out heavily armed teams who searched for survivors and civilization. Eventually, they ran into Ponto, where they were greeted by the citizens of the so-called city of New Memphis. They established peacefull contacts with the Wintress Group. They noticed that the people of New Memphis would pay big money for some decent guns, and fortunately, Logan Halford had weapons, a lot of them. And so, the Gun Dividers where founded. Things went good for the Gun Dividers for some years, even so good that they were able to transform the old Light, Gas & Water Division building into a small factory and named it Gun Mill, where they started melting down almost every piece of metal that they found, and make guns and ammo with it. By 2251, the Dividers had the monopoly for guns in the villages of Ponto and Tenner. But not too many merchants were happy with that, since they weren't able to sell their own weapons anymore, which made that a lot of people ended up broke and in the gutter. This didn't bother the Gun Dividers at all, and eventually, when they sent a large shipment of guns and ammo to the Association in Ponto, it was ambushed by local merchants, all of them hell bent on revenge. This sparked the Weaponry Wars. 'The Weaponry War (2251-2253)' Enraged by this atrocious act of jealousy, the Gun Dividers quickly sent out a large group of well-armed soldiers, in order to crush the rebellion of the independant traders, and to ensure their rulership of the weaponry market in New Memphis for the next years. But, it wouldn't go that easily, since the traders, who were smart enough to realize they could never win an open war with the Dividers, had entrenched themselves inside one of the old shops in Tenner. In the 2180's this shop was the trading hub in Tenner, were most of the travelers and merchants gathered. This shop had been runned by the O'Fenleys, one of the mightiest families Tenner had ever known. But, in the crime increase that occured in Tenner in the late 2100's, the O'Fenley family turned their shop into a small fortress, in order to protect themselves against the many criminals. But eventually, the family decided that the risks were too high, and, protected by their own guards, they left town and went east, and no one ever heard of them anymore. Since, it was still one of the best defendeable buildings in New Memphis, the rebelling traders chose the O'Fenley Fortress as their hideout, where they planned their many hit and run operations against the Gun Dividers. But after 2 years of fighting, the traders started to feel the consequences of entrenching themselves in one position, namely that they weren't able to do any trading with passing merchants. Since the Gun Dividers had blocked almost all escape routes and warded off anyone who tried to go near the Fortress, the rebels' supply line with the outside world was cut off. It was in this period that many traders deserted or handed themselves over to the enemy. One of these traders had been banned from the Fortress because he had stole an extra ration, because he hadn't eaten well for weeks, and thus he was hungry. So this man decided that he'd help the Dividers in destroying the rebels. He told them everything: when the guards swapped shifts, when they went out to get water, where the leaders were located, everything that the Dividers had needed to win against the traders. They figured out when the rebels where most vulnerable, and after some planning, they started the final attack. The rebels where quickly overwhelmed by the Gun Dividers and eventually, those that survived surrendered and later became merchants working for Logan Halford. Now being the only weaponsdealers in New Memphis, the Gun Dividers rose to the power they would maintain for the coming decades, and Logan Halford was given a seat in the New Memphis Council. From then on, the Dividers would also help make the laws in the city. Peace in New Memphis Now that things were quiet once again in, the citizens of New Memphis were able to commence the rebuilding of some of the city's more intact buildings, like the First Tenessee Bank tower adn the Memphis Redbirds stadion. For years, the citizens were busy with clearing the streets of rubble and rebuilding everything that still stood up. As more space was cleared, the more space there was for the passing travelers, and in these years, New Memphis knew a large boom in population. It was also in this period, that the great leader and founder of the city, Felix Wintress, died. Hundreds of people visited the funeral of the great man, and honoured his legacy. Now the leadership of the city fell onto the shoulders of Felix' son: Timothy Wintress, who was named after the man who raised his father. 'Black Market War (2277-2280)' But, this time of peace and prosperity came to a sudden stop, as the city's merchants saw a huge decline in profit. Apparently the Gun Dividers didn't only want to be the prime weaponsdealer in New Memphis, they wanted to be the prime distributor of everything, including food and water. So, the Dividers had started taking over the food supply in the city and hauled in the profits, which they all kept for themselves. Because normally, the Gun Dividers had to give a part of their profits to the Council, but now, they didn't want to anymore. So the only thing that the Council could do was sent in the Association. The Association, the bosses of the Ponto District, where still with many and where the only ones with enough firepower to stand agains the Gun Dividers. As the war, which was named the Black Market War, raged through the city, many people where either killed or decided to leave the city. Eventually the war was ended, thanks to the succesfull kidnapping of the now elder leader of the Dividers: Logan Halford. By threatening that they would kill their beloved leader, the Association quickly made the Dividers surrender and stop their illegal businesses. New Memphis in 2281 The citizens of New Memphis have a saying: 'Although we are with many, and we have known much bloodshed, the way is now open for real progress. We have fought our last war.' Economy Several large companies, like the Gun Dividers, provide the city with a great allure for travelers in need of a gun, food, water or other supplies. Living in the outskirts of New Memphis, are the many hunters and scavengers that provide the normal citizens with food. Over the years, the surrounding plains have been turned into lush farmland, where other small communities take care of the land and protect it against the petty raiders that attack it on occasion. With the opcome of luxury in New Memphis also began a thriving tailoring business which are represented by the companies that see to it that the rich are always aplenty of clean and repaired Pre-War clothes. These tailors are often the most important reason for the wealthy to visit the city, and this hasn't gone unnoticed by the small 'casino's' that make up the outer part of New Memphis. Government The city of New Memphis is ruled by the New Memphis Council. The Council consist of 44 high ranked individuals, who have gotten the honour of being a Council Senator. The highest position in the Council, is the one of Mayor, which is currently occupied by Timothy Wintress. As the Council rules over the city, the 3 large districts are run by their own smaller authority, namely: - The Association in Ponto - The Gun Dividers in Gun Mill - The Wintress Group in Tenner The only way to become a member of the Council, is to first work up your way in of the 3 above, and then participate in the annual Senator Election. Relations Covington: Most of the doctors in New Memphis get their training from Trenmont University. Since Covington is considered the place to be for getting a decent education, it is highly appealing to the local people. The few bigots in New Memphis don't like the idea of a 'ghoul city', but they are happy enough with the fact that Covington isn't nextdoor. Almost every day, a group of well-armed guards and caravaneers leave the city and make the 2-day walk to Covington to do business there. Category:Places Category:Communities